No Matter What
by B00k Freak
Summary: May comes back to the base and finds out what happened to Daisy. She sure as hell isn't going to let her be alone right now. Post 514 fic.


Daisy's neck really hurt. Her neck hurt and her head hurt and she really wanted to cry but she couldn't. Instead she let the quakes continue to rock the base, knowing that Fitz was feeling them too.

She hoped he hated himself.

She did.

–

May was so angry with Coulson and the rift and everything that she didn't notice the change in the Zephyr's readings until they had started pulling in to land. "Whoa." Piper exclaimed from the co-pilot's seat. "What's up with the base?"

Melinda barely refrained from snapping at her. She knew that Piper was an easy target right now. Instead she bit her tongue just so that she could do _something_ to vent her frustrations and looked to the display.

She frowned. "It's... shaking?"

Piper tapped at the read. "Yeah, but that doesn't make any sense." She muttered. "It's gotta be a bogus reading."

May tried to convince herself that Piper was right. That this could only be equipment malfunction. But as they pulled in to land she found herself doubting it. The second they touched ground she knew that she was right to doubt, and with barely a backwards glance she found herself sprinting to Daisy's room.

–

Daisy continued to clutch the towel she had swiped to her neck, though the bleeding had mostly stopped by now. She wanted to calm down, she wanted to be okay, but she couldn't be. She couldn't even sleep because lying down made her feel like he was there again, clamping her to a table and slicing her open.

No.

No. She couldn't sleep. Not when he might come back.

The sound of footsteps outside made her sit up and extend a hand, quaking the door locked. Daisy knew that the others had emergency override, but there was no way in hell she was letting any of them near her.

There was a slight bang on the door which Daisy assumed meant that someone had walked into it expecting it to open, followed by a hurried knock. "Daisy?" May. "What the hell is going on?!"

Daisy swallowed, not lowering her hand. She wanted to say a lot of things. She wanted to open the door and tell her everything and let May make everything better, but she didn't. May couldn't fix this. No one could.

She curled up into a ball, staring at her door as she heard May's footsteps retreat. It was good that she was gone. Daisy didn't need anyone around her right now, she didn't need someone else who would promise never to hurt her. She was tired of the lies.

She must have zoned out, because the next thing she knew there was a soft knock at her door. Daisy sat bolt upright, throwing out her hand to keep the door shut, but there was no pressure against it.

"Hey," May said softly. "It's me. Jemma told me what happened. Can I come in?"

Daisy swallowed. She needed to be alone. But she wanted someone to be there. How pathetic was that? Even after the millionth betrayal, she still wanted someone there with her. She wanted May there.

She coughed to clear her throat. "Y-you alone?"

"Yes." May said. "I brought food and juice."

Daisy shifted. The towel was starting to itch. "Okay." She whispered, half hoping that May wouldn't hear.

A moment later the door opened and May slowly entered, taking care to close the door behind her. "You want it locked?"

Daisy nodded, knees curled up to her chest.

May blinked, her eyes acclimatising to the light or lack thereof. It was dark in Daisy's room, but she could make out her silhouette on the bed. She approached cautiously and took a seat at the foot of the bed. "Am I too close?"

Daisy shook her head. She knew that the base was still shaking. She didn't care. Maybe if she destroyed the Lighthouse that would stop her from ending the world. Or maybe she should just jump off the cliff above ground and be done with it.

"I brought bandages too." May said, holding them out. "That towel doesn't look comfortable."

Daisy shrank back. "I-I don't know if I can handle anyone touching me right now."

"It's okay. You can do it." May pulled a roll of tape from her jacket pocket as well and gently tossed it in Daisy's direction along with the bandages. "You were always great at first aid."

Daisy stared at the items for a moment before picking them up, dropping the towel to the floor. Melinda's stomach heaved at the sight of her neck. She knew that they didn't have many painkillers around, especially after what happened to Elena.

Daisy looked down as she wrapped the bandages around her neck. "I-I'm trying to just- pretend it didn't happen." She said shakily. "I can't- I can't see why he'd..." She pursed her lips, hot tears burning her eyes, and focused on taping the bandage to her neck. "How could he do that to me?"

May wanted to badly to take her hand. To hug her. Anything to fix this. But she knew that Daisy was too shaken up at this moment for any of them to get close. "I don't know." She said.

Daisy sniffled and didn't say anything more, so May held up the large bottle of juice she had brought with you. "Here." She said softly. "You need to keep your fluids up."

"I didn't lose that much blood."

"Drink it anyway." May said firmly, softening when she saw Daisy flinch. "Please."

Still she hesitated in taking it. May frowned for a moment before figuring it out. "Do you want me to drink some first?" To prove it's not poisoned or drugged. To prove she was safe.

Daisy bit her lip. "I- yes please." She said in a small voice.

May nodded and without skipping a beat opened the bottle and took a swig of juice. She held the bottle out to Daisy. "You can leave it on the table for a few minutes if you want."

Daisy felt sick, but she took the bottle and put it on her bedside table. "I-I trust you." She muttered apologetically. "I do."

"I know." She whispered. "But you trusted him too."

Daisy crossed her arms around her waist. "I feel like- like he's gone." She said, trying not to cry. "It's like he died.I guess he kind of did cos... how can I trust him again? How- how could we be friends?" She sniffled, wiping at her eyes with the heel of her hand. "My friend- he's gone."

Melinda stayed silent. She didn't know what to say.

Daisy kept going. "A-and I- I don't _want_ him to be gone, I- I _love_ Fitz, but how am I supposed to be okay with this? I can't be, I just- I wish none of this happened."

"I know."

Daisy laughed stuffily. "I'm sorry. I know- you probably hate this. You can go- if you want."

May hesitated. "Do you want me to go?"

The trembling of the floor intensified for a moment until Daisy shook her head. "I- I don't want to be alone."

She nodded. "Then I'll stay with you."

Daisy trembled, resting her forehead on her knees. "Thank you." After a moment of silence she reached for the juice, taking a long sip.

She was glad that May wasn't trying to make her talk. Not that May ever really did that. Daisy just didn't know what she was supposed to do now. She knew that Jemma would want her to forgive Fitz, even if she didn't say so, but Daisy didn't know if she could do that. Maybe this meant she'd lost Jemma too.

Daisy unwrapped the sandwich unconsciously, but it was when she had almost taken a bite that she actually saw it. Prosciutto and mozzarella.

The shaking took over her body now too and she dropped the sandwich, bowing her head against her knees. The first sob that broke free made May shift closer but she still didn't touch her. Daisy looked up and saw the look on her face, the concern and love.

Daisy stared at her for a long moment before falling forwards into her arms, burying her face in May's shoulder as she cried.

Melinda shushed her, hugging her tightly. She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," Daisy hiccupped, trying and failing to catch her breath, "I-I'm putting a-all of this on- on you- and I-"

"It's okay." May murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Just let it out. I'm here."

As if waiting for permission, the shaking doubled, encompassing the two of them now as well. Daisy squeezed her eyes shut and clung to May as if her life depended on it. It felt like it did.

The quaking was so intense that Melinda would swear she could hear her own teeth rattling, but she refused to even loosen her grip on Daisy. Too many people had let her go. May wasn't going to be one of them.

It took several minutes for the quakes to diminish and Daisy's sobs to quiet, though she still didn't move. May started rubbing gentle circles on her back. "I'm sorry I wasn't here." She said softly. "If I was then maybe..."

Daisy shook her head. "He planned for that too." She said stuffily. "He- how _could_ he? He didn't even- he could have tried to talk, or- just _trusted me_ to figure something out but he-"

"I know." May murmured again, stroking her hair now, being careful of her neck. "I'm sorry."

Daisy shuddered and sank further into the embrace. "I don't know what's wrong with me." She said in a hollow voice. "This- this keeps happening and I never learn. I should just- get used to being alone, not trusting anyone but," She laughed, "Look at me. I still- I still need you here. I keep trusting people when all it does is hurt me."

"Hey, that's not all it does and you know it." May tried to pull away but the way Daisy resisted made her stop. "Having people, trusting people, that makes you strong."

"I'll never forgive him."

"I know. But don't cut yourself off. You'll only feel worse and you're not the one who should be punishing themself right now."

Daisy sighed, more defeated than anything. "I just- I miss him, you know? He was the first person who told me my powers weren't- weren't a problem. That there was nothing wrong with being different now." She burrowed her head further into May's shoulder. "Now I-I can't sleep, I can't- do anything cos I keep being scared that he'll come back."

After a moment of hesitation, May pulled away, firmly prying Daisy off her enough that she could look at her face in the dark. She was a mess.

May cupped her cheek. "You need to rest."

Daisy looked away. "I- I don't know if I can." She muttered. "I can't stop watching the door. If I even _try_ to lie down..."

May kicked off her shoes, moving to sit back against the headboard and patted the space beside her. "I won't let anything happen to you." She promised. "Get some rest." Phil was being a suicidal idiot, but Daisy needed her. She could help her sleep, at least.

Daisy scoffed, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "I don't... thank you." She muttered, sitting beside her, letting May wrap an arm around her shoulders.

She knew that nothing had really changed. She was still stuck in a crappy situation where she could end the world despite her best efforts to stop it. Because someone she loved and trusted decided that that was okay.

It wasn't okay. She knew that. But May being there to help, letting Daisy curl up to her like a child without a word of judgement or criticism... it did help her feel a little better.

The last of the tremors faded as Daisy fell asleep. Melinda brushed her hair away from her face and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She didn't know what was going to happen now, after everything, but she would do everything in her power to keep Daisy safe.

No matter what.


End file.
